


collision course

by hydraxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up pleasantly. Alexander, less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collision course

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill this from hamiltonprompts: Person A has woken up in the morning and Person B is sleeping next to them. Person A thinks about how wonderful it is to be next to Person B. Then Person B rolls over in their sleep and their arm smacks Person A in the face.

For the first time in weeks, John Laurens woke not to the sound of an alarm set obscenely early but to the chirping of birds outside his bedroom window. He hummed happily, eyes still closed, and snuggled deeper into the fluffy comforter. There were few things better than a lazy morning in bed next to Alexander Hamilton.

John stretched languidly before opening his eyes. Soft light filtered into the room; the day was young and John was not about to rush into it. He rolled onto one side, shifting carefully under the blankets to keep the cold air from reaching his body. If there was one thing he preferred about South Carolina over New York, it was the winter weather.

The man in bed with him, however, could make John forget even the harshest of storms. Alexander was still in a deep sleep. John took advantage of the quiet moment to admire his beautiful boyfriend. His long, dark lashes rested delicately against rosy cheeks; his soft lips parted slightly as he murmured something unintelligible. John smiled to himself. Even unconscious, Alexander could not stop talking.

John was still gazing down on his boyfriend when Alexander’s brow furrowed. He wanted to kiss the worry away and was about to lean down to do so when Alexander shifted suddenly – he started to roll over – he flung one arm up in the attempt – and his elbow connected solidly with John’s nose.

Alexander Hamilton woke that morning to the sound of his boyfriend shouting profanities.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor John. He was fully prepared to have a lovely day.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hydraxx. Bring questions, comments, requests, feels, headcanons, etc.


End file.
